Behind These Crimson Eyes
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE]Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away...A collection of poems to Yami.
1. Broken Wings

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 1: Broken Wings

_I once soar the skies_

_As a free spirit_

_Watching these calm lands_

_From above_

_Yet I sacrifice it all_

_To protect the ones_

_I treasured most_

_I am no longer_

_An angel who soars the skies_

_Now I walk these grounds_

_Isolated from the world_

_As my light grows dim_

_My life begins to slip away_

_My memories have all disappeared_

_Into the mist_

_I want to mend my broken wings_

_And become the man I once was_

_And not the lonely person I have become_

_A mere shell of my former self_

_But the pain I suffer from_

_Will haunt me_

_For the rest of my days_

_In this cold dark prison_

**Ok so I hope you like I have been wanting to do a poetry collection about Yami so I'm happy I could finally do it but I had to think to concepts and different for poetry. I have to say Yami is harder to do than Kaiba was. Oh well I have you like it. Please review.**


	2. Lonely Road

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 2: Lonely Road

_I walk down this lonely road_

_To find the answers_

_That I seek_

_As the reaper_

_Binds his chains_

_Around my bleeding heart_

_As hell opens it's doors_

_Trying to consume me_

_The light that pierces through darkness_

_Helps my weary soul remain pure_

_The light that comes from_

_The ones I hold close to me_

_And remind me_

_That life is worth living for_

_But why do I still feel so alone?_

_Maybe because_

_I'm hiding from my true self_

_Afraid of what that person_

_May become_

_So I'll continue to walk down this path_

_Down this never ending road_

_To heaven_


	3. Bleeding Hearts

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 3: Bleeding Hearts

_I don't know_

_Why my heart feels so much pain_

_I don't know_

_Why I'm here_

_Walking through these endless halls_

_Searching for something_

_That may only be imaginary_

_Yet I long for it_

_My bleeding heart yearns_

_For the cold shadows_

_To be cast away_

_My heart bleeds_

_From all the pain and misery_

_I'm forced to bear_

_The lingering pain_

_Still burdens my soul_

_Trapping me in the darkness_

_For all eternity_

_

* * *

_

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure**: Thanks for the review!I'm happy you like it!

**rose123579: **I'm happy you and your friend like it

**Tima Yami's Wife:** Thanks

**Sakina the Fallen Angel: **Thanks I promise to get back to your fics when I get the chance

**Seto'swhiterose**: Ok it's in a metaphorical because it just means he's just traying his memories and he's all alone inside the milliuem puzzle. I'm not going to mention Yugi a lot in my poems but there will a few later on

**Thanks! Please Review!**


	4. Isolation

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 4: Isolation

_Cold_

_Dark_

_Alone_

_That is all I can see_

_That is all I can feel_

_I can feel the cold_

_Sending shivers up my spine_

_I can feel the darkness_

_Running through my veins_

_I can feel the loneliness_

_Because that's what I am_

_Alone_

_No one can hear cries_

_My desperate pleas_

_To escape this prison_

_Isolated from the world_

_And all its wonders_

_Never to see the light of day_

_Will my soul _

_Fade away on these hollow grounds _

_But sometimes_

_I wonder_

_Is this my true fate_

_

* * *

_

**Ok that's it for now I got to run! Please review.**_  
_


	5. Endless Maze

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 5: Endless Maze

_I walk through these lonely corridors_

_That leads to nothing more_

_To the darkness_

_That's beseeched my heart_

_In the halls_

_I thought_

_Hides the answers to my prayers_

_Yet I still find nothing_

_I walk through this endless maze_

_Only to find a dead end_

_I continue to search_

_Yet to no prevail_

_Do I find the door_

_That will let me escape this place_

_I've come to find_

_That these endless halls_

_Only leads_

_To more sadness_

_

* * *

_

**Ok here's another chappie! I know it's been a while but I to reinstall Windows on my computer and everything was lost including the remaining chapters to this story and my others stories so that really sucks because I have to write them all over again. Please Review!**_  
_


	6. In The End

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+ Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 6: In The End

_I thought if I waited_

_I thought if I was patience_

_Then I would find out_

_My true identity_

_Through all the struggles_

_I have endure_

_Through the countless times_

_I faced death_

_And put my life_

_Before others_

_I never thought twice_

_Yet through these acts_

_I have learned one thing_

_In the end_

_It doesn't matter_

_Because you are_

_Who you are_

_I may not know_

_Who I truly am_

_But I decided_

_To embrace it_

_And give life a chance  
_

_

* * *

_  
**Hope ya like! This was ased on Linkin Park's (the greatest band ever!) "In the End" and I have one or two more based on songs. Please review cuz I'm getting so many hits but a lot of people aren't reviewing so I'm asking you guys to plz review or I'm coming to get you! Later.**_  
_


	7. Hello

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 7: Hello

_Every night_

_I cry to myself _

_Yet no one hears me_

_Do they know_

_That I'm not sleeping_

_Do they know_

_That I'm still here_

_Slowly fading away  
_

_Even now_

_Surrounded by all of you_

_I still feel broken inside_

_They try to fix me_

_But I tell them no_

_Has no one told them_

_That I am nothing more_

_Then a lingering shadow_

_Yet I'm still here_

_And all that's left me

* * *

_

**rose123579: **I know but I to write them anyway so I can get better at them but there's one more song-based after this.

**Seto'swhiterose: **I'm happy you get it. As for the YamixYugi, I don't really like yaoi but maybe I'll try it

**Tima Yami's Wife: **Thanks!

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure: **I'm happy you like it so much

**Another chappie! Please review!**


	8. Amethyst

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 8: Amethyst

_My soul_

_Is like an amethyst stone_

_Beauty that surpasses_

_The stars above_

_Shining through the dark_

_But there's so much mystery_

_That lies within_

_They can't be made_

_But can only be found_

_That is my soul_

_Yet I can barely feel the darkness anymore_

_Thanks to you_

_My friends_

_My soul can once again_

_Burn brightly_

_Thank you for showing me_

_That life is worth_

_Living for_

_Each day_

_I'm grateful_

_To have you all_

_Here with me _

_

* * *

_

**Ok, I actually did a poem was much happier than the others since I had some people ask me to write about how happy is to be around friends around him so I did. As for the yaoi I think that's a no no, I'm not really about yaoi sorry guys. Please Review!**_  
_


	9. Fallen

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 9: Fallen

_Is this my life_

_Drowning in a pool of sadness_

_Is this what I'm forced to bare_

_I can feel myself_

_Falling deeper and deeper_

_Into my own fears_

_And insecurities_

_But don't let them consume me_

_So here I am_

_Surrounded by nothing_

_But my own shadow_

_My only reflection_


	10. Untitled

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 10: Untitled

_There is always title_

_To every story_

_But for me_

_There is none_

_I'm simply_

_An untitled story_

_That has no beginning_

_I don't know_

_Anything about myself_

_I'm not blessed_

_With beautiful memories_

_Instead_

_I only drown_

_In my own sorrow_

_I don't know_

_How my story will end_

_But I will see it through_

_Until_

_I finally fade away_

_

* * *

_

**Seto'swhiterose: **I know but I just decided to a happy poem since people kept asking me to do it so I did but it's back to the sadness, that's just my writing style. Hope ya like

**Tima Yami's Wife:** I happy you like it. Deep stuff, eh? I get that a lot.

**rose123579: **I'm happy you liked it.

**cheerful-angel57: **Thank you I hope you like this one.


	11. Behind These Crimson Eyes

Behind These Crimson Eyes

Rating:K+Genre: Poetry/Angst

Summary: Every night he walks down those lonely halls slowly fading away…A collection of poems decided to Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Chapter 11: Behind These Crimson Eyes

_Behind these crimson eyes_

_You can see the pain_

_That lingers in his heart_

_In his eyes_

_You can see_

_A bitter sadness_

_Hidden from others_

_Behind these crimson eyes_

_Lies a man_

_Whose heart and soul_

_Is broken_

_From the endless torment_

_He is forced to endure_

_Til the day_

_He walks into the light_

_He remains a shadow_

_That wander the Earth_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, this is the end! I want to thank all my reviewers and I will be doing another collection on Yami and for all you Seto fans who liked "Tears of a Dragon". I'm so happy guys liked it!. Please review.**_  
_


End file.
